


Santa Is Gay

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Santa Kink, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jared Padalecki has a problem, no one wants to hire him. With the Christmas holidays fast approaching, he's desperate and so reluctantly takes a job as the youngest  Santa in the world at a crappy out-of-town mall. The kids are little monsters and the parents are worse. What could possibly make it better? Or rather, who?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The J2 Christmas Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Santa Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> 'Santa Is Gay' is story one of The J2 Christmas Anthology, a series of twelve festive short stories for the holiday season!

It wasn’t as if Jared was looking to start a music career, or get his foot in the door of some huge company he didn’t have the experience for, he just wanted a simple job so that he could pay his rent, run his car and feed himself just like everyone else and then perhaps have a little money left over to send Christmas gifts home. The last company he had been working for went under, at least that’s what they told Jared. Jared who had worked their for two years had seen people come in after him but was the first to be let go when poor sales hit. Since then, for six months Jared hadn’t been able to find work. At first he’d had a little leeway, Jared had redundancy money and had lived off that for a while. The money had given him the chance to pick and choose what jobs he applied for but as time went on and no one would hire him, Jared lowered his standards and he _still_ couldn’t get a job. Things became particularly difficult when he bit the bullet and called home for a loan, his parents didn’t mind. Even though Jared was thirty-two and independent they could see that sometimes people fell on hard times and occasionally needed help. When Jared called them a third time to ask for money, his father took the phone from Mrs. P’s hand and gave his son a tough talking to; suggesting he applied for even the lowliest positions, ‘ _I’m already doing that_ ’ and even offered Jared his childhood bedroom back ‘ _I’m not coming home, I like it here_ ’. Jared didn’t really like it there at all, he hadn’t for a long while.

Three years ago, Jared had followed his then boyfriend Greg to Chicago because he’d gotten a big fancy job there and wanted Jared there by his side. The idea of it had been romantic and Chicago was great but within eight months, Jared had been abandoned in favor of Greg’s rich new boyfriend and a circle of fancy friends. But that had been okay too because sometimes things just didn’t work out and Chicago was kind of cool what with all the pizza and insane Midwest weather and whatnot. Jared had friends from work who were a lively bunch but weren’t really his type of people; thirty-something party animals who still lived for the weekend while Jared was quite happy sitting at home drinking tea and reading books. Atonement was his favorite. Jared didn’t date either after Greg had left him. Most of his work colleagues were straight, no actually, _all_ of them were and hook-up apps scared the living daylights out of him. They were nothing but online meat markets offering vapid one night stands and honestly Jared preferred real life penises to pictures of ones. The abandoned Texan wasn’t that lonely though, as an only child he was more than well equipped to deal with solitude and rarely felt sorry for himself but he was getting there as the holiday season approached because he just wanted some fucking money. 

Jared wasn’t dumb by any stretch of the imagination, he had a bit of a degree and by bit, he just managed to claw himself a pass by the skin of his teeth because he hated the structure of school and tended to learn more by teaching himself stuff as and when he wanted to. Greg had called him the most well-read person he had ever met, but Greg’s opinion didn’t matter any more because he was a twat. So because Jared was so intelligent and confident in a lot of ways he himself couldn’t quite believe why Hobby Lobby wouldn’t hire him for a few weeks over Christmas or why he was turned down by a local pizza place when he applied to deliver their sub par pizzas. Jared never got any feedback as to why he was turned down, checking his resumé after each knock back to check that his details were correct and he hadn’t by accident put in his personal information that in his spare time he enjoyed skinning cats. The situation was dire because honestly if Jared saw one more packet of Ramen he was going to scream. Even his favorite flavor had gotten dull. The holiday season for the Padalecki household of one looked set to be a lean one, akin to Dickens’ Tiny Tim.

Three weeks before Christmas Day while Jared sat in the window seat of his favorite coffee house, loading up on refills, he was dismayed to find that the job notices were becoming a little thin on the ground. Every last job app Jared had downloaded was filled with either the same jobs he had applied for countless times and advertisements that looks liked scams, even refreshing the page over and over came up with nothing. Jared left his phone on the table, sloped over to the coffee pot and filled his cup while staring with wide eyes as a customer walked past him with a gingerbread latte, loaded with thick delicious cream and caramel drizzle. It made him pine. Jared glanced down gloomily at his fourth cup of brown coffee water and sighed heavily, wallowing in fancy coffee envy. And so he sloped back to his table and picked up his phone, swiping a finger down the screen to refresh the page which suddenly looked different. Jared was so used to seeing the same four jobs at the top of the page that the fact there was a new one there stuck out like a sore thumb. ‘ _Oh God, do I even dare?_ ’, Jared thought to himself as he read the notice; so desperate at that point that passing the job by would be a mistake. Ignoring it would mean more Ramen, more bowls of dry cereal and a really shitty Christmas. Jared dialled the number immediately. 

“Yes?” The voice on the other end of the line was haughty and definitely belonged to a woman in advanced years.

“Hello, I’m calling about the job, I just saw it-”

“But it only just went live.” The woman said with a tone of offense in her voice.

“Yes, I’m just very quick.” Jared chuckled.

“You sound very young.”

“I’m thirty-two.”

“That is _very_ young.” The woman sighed.

“I don’t think it matters, does it?”

“Are you fat?”

“No.” Jared snorted, or at least stifled a snort at that.

“Do you have white hair and a beard?” The woman was quite serious as she spoke as the conversation became more interview-like. 

“Well, no. I’m thirty-two. Although I did find a gray hair the other day, but I pulled it out.” Jared said, really selling himself for the position.

“I see, well we have wigs and beards and padding and the like.” 

“I love children too.” Jared lied. “And I think the kids would like to see someone younger in the role, someone they could identify with.” What _was_ he saying?

“They don’t care, dear. They only care about the free gift which quite frankly we’ve had a lot of complaints about this year.” The woman sighed.

“Oh, you have?”

“Kids these days are a lot more sophisticated, they don’t want crayons and Rubik’s Cubes.”

“Rubik’s Cubes?” Jared chuckled, but stifled that too. 

“Yes, we found a crate of them in storage, we thought it would save some money but they don’t seem to like them.”

“Well, they probably would like them. If it was 1981.”

“We need you tomorrow, we’re desperate because we had to let the other one go. I won’t go into details why but we had a lot of complaints about him too.”

“I see. Tomorrow?”

“Yes, the kids will turn rabid if they show up and there’s no one there to beg for a Nentendo Twitch.”

“Nintendo Switch.” Jared corrected.

“Whatever. Come in at 1pm for a costume fitting and I’ll run you through all the do’s and dont’s. Okay, dear?”

“Right, so I’ve got the job?” Jared asked, a little dazed and deep down, vaguely ashamed for a myriad of reasons.

“Yes, dear. We’re desperate. We’re at the Emerald Mall.” 

“Really?” Jared could not hide the horror in his voice since had been on many an interview at the grotty Emerald Mall. It was a throwback to 80’s pastel interiors, fake cheese plants and stores that had been popular when Wham! were famous. No wonder they had found Rubik’s Cubes in their basement. Emerald Mall was a tatty, kitsch shopping centre and Jared, the lucky devil, had just got a job there at the worst possible time of the year.

“Do you know it, dear?”

“Yes, I do. I’ve been a few times.” ‘ _In my nightmares._ ’

“Wonderful, dear. I’ll see you at 1pm. And don’t let me down or the children. Do you hear me?”

“Loud and clear, ma’am.” 

“Oh, I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Well, then Jared until tomorrow.”

“Yes, I’ll see you then.” Jared said with a forced smile in his voice.

“Ho ho ho.” The woman laughed, hanging up the phone and leaving the world’s youngest mall Santa in a state of shock and reserved fear. Ho fucking, ho ho ho.

*

After reading up online about Mall Santa’s, Jared felt that perhaps he was a tad under-qualified for the job had he secured a position in a fancy department store as one. As far as he could see, being a Mall Santa was serious business, some of them even went to Mall Santa college and there was a whole code of ethics and rules to adhere to too. But mostly, Jared just couldn’t believe that his only option on the job market was as a Mall Santa. When he arrived for his first day at work, he was directed to a dingy basement (probably the same basement where ‘lady on the phone’ had found the Rubik’s Cubes) which turned out to be the strange offices for the people who ran the mall behind the scenes. There were dumpsters full of old mannequin parts, a huge caged area which had a sign on it saying ‘Lost & Found’ full with boxes of random junk including a wheelchair which prompted Jared to wonder how someone could possibly lose a wheelchair, figuring that perhaps miracles happened in Emerald Mall. It was a really really strange place.

“Hello?” Jared called out into the dim lighting which flickered horror movie style every once in a while, and then again until a very small old lady emerged from one of the private offices.

“Yes? Who in heavens name are you?” The woman said, putting on her glasses which hung on a chain around her neck.

“I’m Jared, Jared Padalecki. The new mall Santa.” Jared smiled his best ‘ _I’m not here to murder you_ ’ smile, which always worked like a charm on everyone because he was so open and impossibly pretty.

“Oh.” The lady said, looking Jared up and down with pursed lips. “You’re very tall.”

“Yes, I am."

“Well, you’ll be sitting down so that shouldn’t be a problem.” The lady laughed and offered Jared her hand, which he shook. “I’m Doris.”

“Nice to meet you Doris.”

“Come with me, we have a lot to get through.” Doris muttered, looking immediately harassed as she lead Jared into what he presumed to be her office which had it’s own kitsch little Christmas tree set up and photographs of her family on her desk. Jared was kind of surprised and yet not entirely surprised to find that Emerald Mall was being supervised by a septuagenarian who resembled a less bitey version of Sophia from The Golden Girls. “Now, sit down and I’ll get straight to the rules and the do’s and dont’s.” She said, waving a hand at a chair which Jared folded himself up in as he sat in dumb silence while Doris _talked_. “You’re quite lucky that you’re not carrying any weight and will have to wear padding, the children have a habit of punching our Santa’s in the belly, they kind of expect it, you know like ‘a bowl full of jelly’.” Doris laughed.

“Yes, of course.” Jared said as if being punched in the gut was a usual thing in the workplace.

“I should be able to find something that fits you in the length, we don’t have time for alterations today but we can work around that. The beard hooks over your ears because we had a Santa a few years ago who went into anaphylactic shock after using too much spirit gum to glue his beard to his face. The children were not happy that year.”

“I imagine they weren’t. Was your Santa okay?” Jared asked because it looked good if it showed that he cared.

“No, he died.” Doris said casually.

“Oh Jesus.” Jared pressed his lips together to stifle a nervous laugh.

“Anyway, the beard has hooks that go over your ears. The kids will pull on that too, so try and stop them because if they find out it’s not real, that _you’re_ not real, all Hell will break loose. It doesn’t help you that you have such a young face. Just be careful of the beard tuggers.”

“Yes, I will.”

“You must remain seated at all times, no standing up unless you’re leaving for a bathroom break but I suggest you keep those to a minimum and try not to drink anything. Santa’s Gingerbread House closes for thirty minutes so you can eat your lunch. I suggest bringing a boxed lunch with you.”

“And where do I eat lunch?” Jared said dumbly and as if he had just woken in the midst of a fever dream.

“Well, in the Gingerbread House, of course.”

“Of course. Yes.”

“Use your lunch for a bathroom break but do not, and I mean even if you’re sick and about to throw up, do not leave the Gingerbread House in costume. Take it off and then go to the bathroom, the children do not need to see Santa pee.”

“Right.”

“Some of the kids will be scared of you and tend to scream the place down, so just hurry it up and give them their gift, we don’t have time to console such fragile little minds. To keep the line moving quickly, you’ll have a script and you must stick to the script because it keeps each visit down to thirty seconds.”

“That seems quite brief.”

“We have a lot of kids coming in, what can I say, the little dears love Santa. The child will come in, you say ‘Ho ho ho! What would you like me to bring you for Christmas?’ They sit on your knee if they’re not throwing a tantrum and mostly they’ll tell you, but do not and I must repeat this, do not promise them anything.”

“Okay. So what do I say?” Jared frowned, wondering if being alone and eating Ramen over the holidays wasn’t as bad as the hellish situation he was about to get himself into.

“Just comment on what they say, ‘that sounds fun’ or if they press for you to promise their wish, just say ‘next’ and we’ll wheel the next kid in.”

“Right.” Jared nodded. 

“It’s not difficult, I’m sure you’ll be fine, dear. Just be Santa and you’ll breeze through it. Do you have any questions?”

“No, I don’t think so. Oh, what about pay?”

“Cash at the end of each shift. You’ll work four days a week, including Saturday’s.”

“I see.” Jared nodded slowly.

“Oh and one more thing. Do not talk to or interact with the mall cops, Ben and Jerry.”

“You have two mall cops called Ben and Jerry?” Jared snorted.

“Yes.” Doris frowned, not making the connection. 

“Okay, but why can’t I talk to them?”

“Mall cops hate mall Santa’s. Everyone knows that, so it’s best to steer clear, dear.”

Jared was going to ask why but he had a feeling the answer might terrify him and really, the whole thing was like some weird dream that he was never going to wake up from, at least not until Christmas Day. The costume was exactly as Jared has expected, limp and smelled of damp and was crappy quality and way too short for his long limbs. The beard was itchy the moment he put it on and his ‘belly’ was nothing more than a manky old feather pillow belted around his waist. Jared felt ridiculous but he knew that if he could stick it out until Christmas, he’d at least be able to make rent and perhaps treat himself to some steak for the big day.

*

Being a mall Santa was the worst job ever. Period. In the first week and a half of being Emerald Mall’s latest Santa and the world’s youngest one, Jared had been peed on three times, had his beard _stolen_ and been punched in the belly too many times to mention. He had dealt with full on rolling on the floor tantrums (himself included), smacked in the face with a Rubik’s Cube and kicked in the balls over fifteen times. The children were awful, the parents even worse but once in a while a nice kid would come in, a quiet kid who was grateful for the crappy gift and said sweet things like ‘I love you, Santa’ which in a small way made up for the rest of the little monsters. On the plus side he had money, just enough to pay rent and bills and drink himself into stupor every night. A bottle of whiskey had been his first treat, Jared had become _that_ mall Santa. Another plus was that everyone who worked at Emerald Mall were nice, weird for sure but very kind and kooky except of course for Ben and Jerry who would stare at Jared every day from their post by the main entrance as he walked to the Gingerbread House, poised like two members of the Jets in West Side Story, just waiting to dance aggressively towards their greatest enemy; Jared Padalecki: Mall Santa!

It was nine days until Christmas and Emerald Mall with its popular discount stores, surprisingly decent food court and Santa Jared’s Gingerbread House was rammed to full capacity. Jared did often wonder why Santa lived in a Gingerbread House and not an igloo or quaint little log cabin like anyone would expect Kris Kringle to reside in, but then Jared learned pretty quickly that you just don’t ask questions at Emerald Mall, you just go with the madness. Jared’s shift was just about coming to an end and he was glad of it, his ass ached from sitting all day, he needed to pee badly and he was still nursing another recent smack in the nut Santa sack. Since it was late in the day, the children that were coming into see him were tired and cranky but not insane which suited his mood as the day wound down. 

Jared set the gift down beside him for the next child when a man, holding the hand of an adorable little girl, poked his head inside the house. The man was the most beautiful Jared had ever seen in his life, typical then that he should be there with his daughter and even if she wasn’t his daughter, Jared was in no fit state or position to flirt. The handsome visitor gave the little girl a nudge forward who seemed very shy which was cute but shy kids tended to hold the line up and Doris always seemed to be on hand to hurry them up, although, this time she wasn’t.

“She’s deaf.” The green eyed God said softly, bobbing down next to the little girl and signing ‘ _It’s okay, it’s Santa_ ’.

“What’s her name?” Jared said in his usual voice, having perfected the Santa baritone lilt very well during his festive tenure.

“It’s Casey.”

‘ _Hello, Casey_.’ Jared signed and both Casey and her handsome father beamed in unison. Casey signed ‘Hello’ back and gingerly sat on Jared’s knee. ‘ _What do you want for Christmas?_ ’. Jared signed.

‘ _A doll._ ’

“She’s nuts about those LOL dolls.” The gorgeous man grinned. “Drives my sister insane with all the packaging but I buy them because I’m an evil uncle.”

“Oh that’s mean.” Jared laughed, glancing up at Mr Pretty Uncle. ‘ _Is your uncle mean?_ ’. He signed with a huge grin on his face. Casey shook her head and giggled as Jared handed her the wrapped gift, for the first time feeling genuinely bad about it. Casey signed ‘ _thank you_ ’, with Jared shooting back a ‘ _you’re welcome, Casey_ ’. 

Casey slid from Jared’s knee and rejoined her uncle who was showing no sign of leaving, not that Jared minded one bit because the guy was a stunner. Green eyes, chiseled jaw, beautiful pouty lips and smelled of spicy cologne. 

“Um, you need to leave.” Jared muttered, keen to not get into trouble but the guy didn’t budge, he just leaned over his niece’s head and tugged Jared’s beard down then smirked giving Jared ‘the look’.

“Hm, thought so. I wonder-” The guy said, placing Jared’s beard back over a blushing face. “-if I could ask Santa for something.”

“Sure.” Jared chuckled.

“Can I have your phone number?”

“Um, uh. Really?” Jared chuckled. “Like this?” He said, gesturing at himself.

“Oh hell yes.” The guy grinned. 

“I don’t have a pen.”

The guy reached into his coat and pulled out a pen, clicked it then handed it to hot Santa who then wrote his phone number on the palm of the guys hand. Soft, must be an office worker or a sexy masseuse.

“I’m Jensen.”

“Jared.” Santa whispered.

“Damn, and here I was thinking you were the real deal.” Jensen chuckled deeply. “I’ll call you, Santy.” He winked then took Casey’s hand and walked out of the Gingerbread House leaving in his wake a very inappropriately aroused Santa Claus. 

*

By the time Jared got home, having stopped off to grab himself another bottle of cheap whiskey, Jensen had already sent Jared a text which made him howl with laughter.

Jensen **Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me. Been an awful good boy, Santa Jared ;)**

Jared **A sable? Wouldn’t you prefer a pair of socks or an Axe gift set? Lol**

Jensen **You wouldn’t you like to see me lying naked on fur? ;)**

Jared **Well, now you mention it. Maybe fake fur and I get to be naked too**

Jensen **Deal! So how was the rest of your day and why the hell are you working as a mall Santa? No shade but you don’t seem the type, lol**

Jared **I’ve had trouble finding work, no one will hire me. But apparently I’m the perfect Santa, lol**

Jensen **Sorry to hear that, Santy. Well, Casey thought you were. She loved you and she hasn’t stopped playing with the Rubik’s Cube. I kept the crayons for myself of course, lmao**

Jared **Oh of course, lol! Aw, did she really? A lot of parents complained about the gift**

Jensen **Entitled fuckers. Nah, Casey loves puzzles, so it was kind of perfect for her. Off topic, can I take you out on a date, Santy? ;)**

Jared **Yes, I would love that. I’m a bit out of the dating loop, I’ve been single a while**

Jensen **Is that meant to put me off? Because it doesn’t**

Jared **Nah, just a heads up. But I would love to**

Jensen **I’ve got a date with Santy, woo! Lol. Friday at The Pink Lounge, say about 8?**

Jared **Sure, sounds great!**

Jensen **Bring the beard ;)**

So, that was weird. Jared had spent entire evenings at gay bars without getting so much as a sniff of action and yet mall Santa snags the best looking guy Jared had ever seen in his life. And he wasn’t kidding with that observation. It felt like a Christmas miracle and Jared thought that maybe his life was finally on the up. 

*

Date night with ‘hot Santa loving not evil uncle’ Jensen came around pretty fast, unfortunately it also happened to fall on one the craziest days at the mall. Jared felt like he had gone ten rounds in a boxing ring by the time he finished work and dragged himself home to shower of cooties, snot and tears. He went smart/casual and had a couple of drinks for courage because Jensen had looked expensive and a bit posh and also seemed to be an outrageous flirt too, which Jared definitely didn’t hate because he was too but he was out of practice so needed some alcoholic grease to loosen him up. The pair had been texting the whole week in the lead up to the date, Jensen said he worked for a company that sold construction equipment, that he was thirty-six and had been single for six months. Jensen also sent Jared a few nudes which were reciprocated and shortly descended into sexting and then phone sex. There was no beating about the bush with Jensen. The last text Jared got from Jensen before the date said simply:

**Can’t wait to kiss you**

Jensen was sitting at the bar, drink in hand when Jared walked in and he looked hot too which was made all the more obvious by the display of slack jawed men, ogling and gossiping about him within eye and ear shot. Jared was the lucky one who got to date Jensen _and_ he had already seen his cock. It was very nice and completely worth forgetting about being freaked out by dick pics. You don’t deny a man like Jensen.

“Ho ho holy shit, you look gorgeous.” Jensen chuckled, rising from his seat and slipping an arm around Jared’s waist. 

“You’re not going to quit with Santa puns are you?” Jared smirked, nudging his groin against Jensen’s body which felt solid and warm. 

“No, never. Although I am disappointed that you’re not wearing the beard.” Jensen smirked.

“I’m not allowed to take my costume home, I’m afraid.”

“Hm-” Jensen licked his lips. “-pity. We’ll have to buy you one. But first, I’m going to kiss you because I have not stopped thinking about your pretty pink lips for days.”

“Be my guest.” Jared grinned and then Jensen kissed him, soft and slow, open and just a little dirty. It was heavenly.

“Jared, is that a candy cane in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” Jensen snorted, rutting blatantly against Jared’s ‘I haven’t had sex for many months’ boner.

“Actually, it’s my South Pole.”

“Ha.” Jensen cackled. “Okay. That was good, you win that one. Drink?”

“Sure.” Jared laughed. “I’ll have a whiskey sour, please.”

The pair tucked themselves away in a quiet corner by a very festive Christmas tree festooned with red lights which gave the corner a kind of brothel feel to it. It didn’t matter because in between getting to know one another, there was a lot of sex talk because the sexual tension was palpable. Jensen had made it quite clear via their texting during the week that he had no qualms about sex on the first date, Jared replied that it was definitely something he could get used to. And really, Jensen was the whole package; sexy, smart, extremely funny, well-dressed, handsome as hell, generous and sexy. He was _that_ sexy that Jared had to internally list it twice. Fuck it, Jensen was sexy. Three times, who cares. The absolute bonus was that Jensen appeared to feel the same about Jared too, often complimenting him on his eyes, his body and at one point and in great detail, pulling up the dick pic Jared had sent him and describing quite graphically what he liked about it.

“It bends, I love that and the head is huge. Fuck, and I love how sweaty it looks.”

“Jesus, Jensen.”

“What? I like cock, and I fucking like you.”

“Of all the things I expected to come from working at that stupid mall, meeting a guy wasn’t one of them. Especially such a hot one.”

“Why thank you. Oh, hey. I was thinking, I might have a job for you after the holidays.” Jensen said casually.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about hiring a PA for a while but I’m the laziest business owner ever.” Jensen chuckled.

“You _own_ your business?”

“Yep, although it sounds more fancy than it is, I scrape by, I live in a regular apartment and drive a crappy car but I don’t feel I need to earn more money than I need. If that makes sense. I could, but like I said, I’m lazy.”

“I feel like that too, when you’ve had a taste of being poor it really makes you a more grateful and selfless person. It’s been hard.”

“I’ve been there too, and it sucks but things change. And honestly, hiring a PA would help me become even more lazy and it’d help you perv at me all day. And obviously earn some money too.” Jensen laughed.

“Wow, okay. That’s amazing, thank you.”

“No problem.”

“Jensen?”

“Yes?”

“I might sound like I’m jumping the gun here but if I work with you, won’t it be awkward if we split up?”

“Are you my boyfriend?” Jensen smirked, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Well, no. This is just our first date.” Jared muttered.

“You’re right, you need to check if my sexual prowess is good enough. I might be one of those guys who cries through sex or has a foot fetish.”

“Are you?” Jared blinked even though he knew Jensen was joking, at least he hoped he was.

“No.” Jensen laughed. “But I _am_ a very good lay.”

“Oh God.”

“Yes, you’ll be saying that. A lot.” 

_Two Hours Later_

“Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.” Jared was muttering and proving Jensen right as he laid naked and spread-eagled on Jensen’s bed which was unmade when they had stumbled into it rom-com style, discarding clothes from front door to bed. Jensen’s face was buried between Jared’s ass cheeks and had been eating his Santy out for twenty mind-bending minutes. Jared was keening and sweating from head to toe, fisting Jensen’s messy bed sheets and swearing in between using Jesus’ dads name in vain. 

“Told you.” Jensen muttered against Jared’s fluttering ass hole.

“Don’t get cocky.” Jared hissed, pushing his ass into the bed as Jensen clambered over his body and mounted himself on the bed on all fours. 

“It’s kinda dirty this.” Jensen said, reaching across the bed and grabbing a condom.

“Sex?”

“Yes but I mean, we met in a Gingerbread House.” Jensen smirked. “You were dressed as Santa.”

“I remember, it was literally a week ago.” Jared smirked, head cocked watching Jensen roll the condom onto his cock. He even managed to make that look sexy.

“Imaging fucking in that house, after everyone has left. The mall is all quiet and I come in, sit on your knee and tell what a bad boy I’ve been.” Jensen pouted, carefully pulling Jared’s legs open and back and sliding between them which a practiced ease. 

“Suit on?” Jared gulped.

“Oh yeah, suit on. You want me to prove just how bad I am.”

“Yeah?”

“Hm.” Jensen nodded, nudging at Jared’s hole with the head of his cock. “Then I fuck you with your Santa pants around your ankles, just a nice hard fast quickie.”

“Your dirty talk is weird.” Jared snorted, Jensen laughed and then slid inside Jared so smoothly he barely noticed until Jensen had bottomed out and was balls deep in Santa. They both groaned in unison, wrapped all eight limbs around one another and clinch fucked hard until they were grunting in sync and egging one another on to come. Once they did, it was hard and sweaty and in Jared’s mind the best first date screw ever. No, it was his best screw ever. Period.

Sleep was off the cards that night, it was all about the sex, drink breaks, snack breaks and ten minute power naps. Jared was so pleased he got to go to work the next day in a job which required sitting on his abused ass for hours on end. Jensen was phenomenal where after-care was concerned though, looking after Jared by running him a 2am bath and soothing his used ass hole with cool lotion. Jared definitely wanted to keep him.  
Breakfast the next morning was interesting, mostly because Jensen wandered around naked. Although not shy, Jared chose to put his boxers on while Jensen prepared breakfast in the nude believing it to be a little more hygienic. Jensen’s idea of breakfast was instant coffee, opening packets of things and shoving anything that could be shoved into the toaster, which meant sliced bread and Pop Tarts. Jared was just happy to eat food that wasn’t noodle shaped.

“See, guys have never understood why I eat the way I eat. I buy a lot of ready to eat or microwave snacks and meals because it gives me more time to do fun things.”

“Like being insanely good in bed.” Jared smirked, dipping his Pop Tart into his coffee because Jensen had and it didn’t taste too shabby.

“There we go!” Jensen said, pointing at Jared. “Finally, someone who gets it. Oh, well you’re going to _have_ to be my boyfriend now.” He grinned.

“I can do that.” Jared grinned back, unable to stop himself from wiggling with excitement on his stool.

“What are you doing for Christmas? I know you’re not seeing your family because you told me last night. Friends?”

“Uh.” Jared shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

“You’re not going to be alone?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“No, I’m not having that. You’re coming to my mom and dads with me, okay?”

“Oh, I dunno.” Jared winced.

“You can’t say no. I would have a shitty Christmas if I knew you were all alone and I need saving from my family.” Jensen leaned over the counter and did kissy lips at Jared, batting his dark eyelashes at the same time. “Please save me from my family, Santy.”

“Okay.” Jared chuckled, leaned over the counter and planted a sloppy kiss on Jensen’s mouth. “I’ll come. And thank you, it’s very kind.”

“Want to give me a sneaky blow job to say thank you before we part ways?” Jensen smirked.

“Oh God, yes please.”

*

Three days before Jared was being thrown in under the deep end and meeting Jensen’s family, said hot piece of ass sent Jared a text which came with an apology alongside it. The way Jared’s messages displayed, the ‘Again, I’m so sorry’ showed up first which gave him a brief scare that things were over before they had truly began but all was well as Jared read the first message.

Jensen **I forgot to tell you that we have a family Christmas sweater tradition. The stupidest sweater wins, and you have to join in! So sorry it’s such short notice, I can help you out if you don’t have any tacky sweaters in your closet! Lol. Miss you, Santy Baby**

Jared **No problem, I can grab one at the mall. Sounds fun! I miss you too, Jen. So much**

Jensen picked Jared up from his apartment on Christmas Eve, his car was as crappy as he had said but at least it was clean inside and Jensen had the radio tuned into the Christmas station. They had a nice long, slow hello kiss and mostly held hands all the way to Jensen’s parents house which was covered in lights and decorations. Despite Jared having just that day hung up his Santa beard for the last time, he hadn’t felt very Christmassy at all until he followed Jensen up the path to the house and was greeted warmly by a crowd of friendly strangers.

“Everyone, this is Jared, my boyfriend. He comes from the North Pole. Well, the South one really.” Jensen snorted and everyone fell about laughing at Jensen’s blatantly risqué joke. It was clear that Jensen was the life and soul of the family. “Be nice to him please, he’s a keeper!”

The Ackles’ and extended family were as nice as Jensen himself and were all really impressed with Jared’s Christmas sweater which had an image of Jesus on it with the slogan ‘Buy me drinks, it’s my birthday!’ underneath it. Casey was as sweet as she had been when Jared had first met her, although of course she was under the impression that they hadn’t met at all. Jared was also charmed to see that she was carrying around her Rubik’s Cube despite all the distractions and Christmas Eve games going on around her. Jensen’s family loved that Jared could sign, loved how lively and confident he was and he overheard quite a few people say that they hoped ‘this one sticks, Jensen deserves a good man’. Only a few weeks ago, Jared had found himself in a dire position in life; he had no money and no direction. He missed his family and despite being a capable singleton often missed the closeness of a relationship. It all came down to that job, that notice that appeared like magic on his job app which then lead him to Jensen. Funny how life works out sometimes.

Jensen’s family were lovely people and did not mind one bit that he and Jared were tactile with one another, every so often Jensen’s mom would gaze at them, smiling to herself as she watched them whisper and snuggle together on the couch. At midnight, the Ackles’ other tradition of ringing in Christmas Day with singing and Jensen’s dad on the keyboard kicked in. They all gathered together in the dining room and were given song sheets with the words to ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ on them. Jared wasn’t much of a singer but he enjoyed it, leaning against Jensen who seemed to sing rather well and slowly becoming overwhelmed with such a huge change of luck. As he felt his eyes warming with tears, he buried his face into Jensen’s neck as he sung through happy tears. Jensen could feel the tension in Jared’s body and gently lifted his chin with a finger. And there happened a moment. No words, just a moment that between them meant they had one another and would for many more Christmases to come.


End file.
